


Sleepover

by wintergreen_tic_tac



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, F/F, sleepover, the plot of that one svtfoe episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25865926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintergreen_tic_tac/pseuds/wintergreen_tic_tac
Summary: That one episode from Star vs. the Forces of Evil with the truth cube but with the Owl House gang.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 3
Kudos: 169





	Sleepover

"Willow! Gus!" Luz exclaims upon opening the door to the owl house. Willow and Gus are holding rolled up sleeping bags and backpacks.  
"Oooooooh, don't get in trooouuble!" Hooty says, spinning around on the door.  
Luz cringes and lets her friends in the house. They wave to Amity, who had arrived not long before.  
"Me and Amity made brownies!" Luz says.  
"We each made our own," Amity tells them, "Because Luz wanted to use too many chocolate chips."  
"The right amount of chocolate chips," Luz corrects her, turning to get the pan.  
Willow and Gus, having plopped their belongings onto the couch, follow Luz and Amity into the kitchen.  
"So, here's mine," Luz says, gesturing to a brick of burnt chocolate, "And here's Amity's."  
"Mm, I think I'll just have one for now... Amity's first," Willow says, reaching for Amity's brownies. Luz stops her hand.  
"Nah, nah, nah. Gotta try them both," she says, struggling to cut hers.  
"Oookay..."  
Luz gives a chunk of brownie to Willow, Gus, and Amity. They all nibble theirs a little.  
"Mm, wow, that was... good," Gus says.  
"I like how the burnt chocolate taste is almost overwhelming," Willow comments.  
Luz turns to Amity, who just gives a thumbs up.  
"Alright, then, try Amity's chocolate chip-less mess," She says, then stage-whispers, "I'm joking, they're probably very delicious"  
Willow and Gus seem to think so.  
"So... which do you like better?" Luz asks.  
"Oh, why does there have to be a 'better'? They're both good," Willow tells her.  
"Eh... I guess," Luz says.  
"So, uh, did you plan stuff to do?" Gus asks. Luz shakes her head.  
"Nah, I figured we wouldn't follow plans anyway," she says.  
"Great! I brought something to do," he says with a mischievous grin. He runs over to his bag and pulls out a small skull.  
"Oh, no," Amity says, "Not that."  
"Gus, I don't think that's a good idea," Willow says.  
"Nonsense! We just won't lie!" Gus says, waving her off.  
"Wait, what? Lie about what?" Luz asks.  
"This," he says, "Is Truth or Punishment!"  
"Ooh, like a weird version of Truth or Dare?" Luz asks excitedly.  
"Uh... maybe? I don't know what that is. You have to swear to the skull you'll tell the truth to all three questions it asks you," Gus tells her.  
"And if you don't..." Amity begins.  
"Well, punishment," Gus finishes.  
"Ooh, sounds dangerous! I'm in," Luz says.

"Deceit and fables, lies and fiction. Even with complete conviction. If truth is absent from these events, all will face the punishments," the skull croaks. Its jaw doesn't move, but the sound is definitely coming from it.  
"Ooh, ominous," Luz says.  
"I don't think this is a good idea," Amity protests, "Some things are better kept secrets."  
"Aw it's fine, Amity! How bad can your secrets be?" Luz assures her.  
"It's... whatever. Let's get this over with," she says.  
"I'm an open book. I'm just not sure I can trust all of you not to lie," Willow says.  
"Hey, look, I promise I'll tell the truth," Luz tells her.  
"Eh... I've got nothing better to do."  
"Pledge and oath of truth!" the skull booms. Gus places a hand on top of it.  
"I promise to tell the truth," he says, gesturing for the rest to do the same.  
"The truth."  
"The truth."  
Amity hesitates before mimicking them.  
"The... truth."  
"This is already awesome," Luz says.  
The skull's eye holes glow blue.  
"What is... your favorite color?" it asks.  
"Aw, that's it?" Luz asks.  
"It'll get worse," Amity tells her.  
"Is all of them an answer? I like them all," Luz says.  
"Hm, green, obviously," Willow says.  
"Probably yellow," Gus says.  
Amity looks down at her hands.  
"Black," she says.  
The skull's eyes glow red.  
"SOMEONE LIED," it shrieks.  
"Come on, who'd lie about-" Luz begins, before doubling over with laughter.  
"S-stop!"  
The rest have similar reactions to an invisible force tickling them.  
"Who lied?" Willow shouts.  
Tears form in Amity's eyes. It really is hopeless.  
"I did," she gets out, "it's pink."  
The tickling stops abruptly.  
"Truth!" the skull says.  
"Amity, why would you lie about that? There's nothing wrong with liking pink," Luz tells her.  
"I just wanted to see," Amity replies.  
"QUESTION TWO: what did you really think of Luz's brownies?"  
Willow's eyes widen.  
"Uh..."  
"What? You all loved them, right?" Luz asks, confused.  
"They were a little... crispy," Willow says.  
"They were gross."  
"Hey!" Willow says to Gus, "Be gentle."  
"Hey, we were all thinking it."  
"Amity?" Luz looks to her. She nods.  
"They weren't the best brownies I'd ever had," Amity tells her.  
"Truth!" the skull says.  
"Okay, I don't know if I wanna play anymore," Luz says, getting up. Ropes of light wrap around each of them, holding them in place.  
"YOU WILL ANSWER ONE MORE QUESTION" it booms.  
"One more question," Amity echoes.  
"Who... do you... have a crush on?" it asks.  
"You said this would be hard, Gus!" Luz comments.  
"I guess it could be," Gus speculates.  
"Okay, well, I'm not the best with sorting out feelings, so... logically, I think the most recent one was that elf guy? From that fake quest I went on," Luz says.  
"There was a girl in my grade before I moved," Gus tells them.  
"To be honest, I don't think I've ever had a crush," Willow says, "Romance isn't my thing. Amity? How about you?"  
Amity is brought back from being lost in thought.  
"Huh? Oh. I guess Boscha. It makes sense, I mean," she rambles.  
The skull's eyes glow red.  
"SOMEONE LIED," it says, shaking the room. The ropes of light start to tighten around each of the kids.  
Luz lets out a yelp.  
"Please, whoever lied, tell the truth! I can't die here!"  
Amity struggles to take a breath. She can't just let her friends die.  
"It- wasn't- me!" Gus exclaims.  
"Amity?" Willow looks to her desperately.  
"Luz!" she shouts. The ropes stop constricting.  
"What?" Luz asks.  
"It's... it's Luz," Amity whispers, eyes squeezed shut.  
"No, it's not! I didn't-"  
"No, I mean I- it's not Boscha, it's you," she stutters.  
"I don't get it," Luz says.  
"I... have a crush on you," Amity spits out. The skull's eyes darken and the ropes of light disappear.  
"Truth!"  
"I'm sorry," Amity says, standing up, "I shouldn't have played at all."  
She heads toward the door.  
"See you at school," she says, looking straight ahead.  
"No, Amity, you don't have to-" Luz begins, but the girl already shut the door behind her. Quick footsteps can be heard, as can a door slamming and a quiet "hoot-hoot!"

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is awful I spent like 20 minutes on it but I saw someone talking about this on tumblr and I had to  
> (let me know if you're the person who came up with this idea, I can't find the post now)


End file.
